Danza de Medianoche
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Aquí mi segundo fic de Combo Niños, en esta ocasión tienen 19 años. Espero que les guste : Habla sobre una anza que ha existido desde hace ya muchos años, y Serio y Pilar están por descubrirla...


¡Gente de ! les traigo mi segundo fic de Combo Niños, y les recuerdo que pronto terminará el concurso, así que váyanse preparando. En este fic, todos tienen 19 años, y han formado las parejas que se esperaba que formaran: Azul y Serio, Paco y Pilar…

Disclaimer: Combo Niños no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jetix. Si alguien conoce el nombre del creador, por fa me avisan.

**Danza de Medianoche**

Ya son las 7:00 pm, ya voy tarde, el recital de Azul será a las 9:00 pm; tonto recital, voy solo porque debo ir a ver a Azul, no porque yo quiera ir.

Salgo corriendo, como acostumbro, y paso frente a tu casa, frente a ti, y no puedo evitar detenerme al darme cuenta de que estás llorando… ¿Qué pudo pasar? Tú nunca lloras…

Me acerco a ti, me siento a tu lado y coloco mi mano en tu hombro, no te digo nada, no necesito decirte nada, tú y yo siempre nos hemos entendido sin tener que hablar; te arrojas a mis brazos y te aferras a mi pecho, no paras de llorar, de hecho, lloras más que cuando te encontré, yo solo te abrazo, para protegerte, como cuando éramos niños:

-ven, vamos adentro, aquí hace frío… -solo esas palabras bastaron para que te levantaras y me siguieras.

Entramos a tu casa y tus padres no están, te sientas en el sofá y yo a tu lado, un incómodo silencio amenaza con separarnos, pero es fácil romperlo, con tan solo una pregunta:

-¿qué hizo Paco esta vez?

-… fui a su casa en la mañana, y él estaba en la entrada, coqueteando con otra chica…

¡Ese canalla! Será uno de mis mejores amigos desde que éramos niños, pero eso no cambia nada, la forma como trata a Pilar no tiene perdón:

-… rompí con él en la mañana, y para en la tarde ya estaba abrazando a otras tres chicas… -veo tu mirada, y me doy cuenta de que quieres volver a llorar.

-Paco será nuestro amigo… -trato de guardar la compostura, por tu bien -… pero siempre he pensado que él es un canalla Don Juan, y un cretino presumido, no hay una sola chica en Novanizza de la que no se que él no se haya burlado… -dejo de hablar y volteo a verte, tu depresión es algo realmente fuerte, me hiere verte así… a veces quisiera que volviéramos a tener 11 años, cuando todo era más tranquilo, cuando tú eras aquella niña alegre y alborotada que adoraba hacer las cosas más extrañas del mundo, cuando me gustaba verte sonreír, porque me hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, porque me hacías sentir tu alegría…

Solo por distraerte te doy helado, y te pongo a jugar videojuegos conmigo, algo que aceptas no de muy buena gana…

Ya son 8:30, Azul me matará por llegar algo tarde, pero por alguna razón, esto me importa mucho más; veo tu expresión, aun algo deprimida, y a mí se me agotan las ideas, hasta que:

-… se fue la luz…

-… creo que ya no podremos terminar el videojuego…

-… -tomo tu mentón y hago que me mires -… ni tú ni yo queríamos terminarlo…

Ahm… ¿Por qué razón estoy perdido en tus ojos?... ¿y desde cuando hace tanto calor en tu casa?... ¿y por qué será que estoy sintiendo que la distancia entre nosotros está disminuyendo de forma peligrosa y tentadora?

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos… ¡música! La música del café que está a dos calles de nuestras casas frente a la fuente, esas inconfundibles notas que solo Don Fello puede armonizar, … aquel hombre que llegó de Italia con su acordeón hace 6 años, siempre nos ha gustado escucharlo, es alguien talentoso, y sabio, que en una ocasión nos dijo "_la música correcta en el lugar propicio y en el momento indicado para la gente, ese, mis niños_, _es el lema de las artes_"… en ese entonces era algo que no entendíamos, pero nos hacía mucha gracia; el día que tú y yo peleamos, él me propuso ayudarme:

-Serio, bambino, ¿qué te ha ocurrido pequeño? ¿Y en donde la bella ragazza que siempre te acompaña?

-¡jm! Si se refiere a Pilar, peleamos esta mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-(suspira) fue solo por una tontería: estábamos entrenando en parejas, y Paco me rogó que cambiáramos parejas, él quería bailar con ella, y yo quería bailar con Azul, pero Pilar solo tiene buena coordinación cuando entrenamos juntos, y la verdad, debo admitir que yo no logro acoplarme con Azul…

-Serio, bambino, estás subestimando el poder de la música… -Don Fello se sentó a mi lado –escucha Serio, ¿recuerdas lo que les dije a ti y a tu amiga sobre la música?

-¿lo de la música correcta en el lugar propicio y en el momento indicado?

-¡exacto! Pero… -se acercó un poco a mí, y desviando sus ojos hacia todos lados, me susurró -… omití la última parte porque ustedes son aun muy jóvenes… -volvió a su lugar y de nuevo habló normal –… aunque tal vez, sea hora de que te lo diga, para que aprendas a usarlo; escucha Serio: la música en su lugar y en su momento, son algo mágico, pero, solo funcionan si estás con la pareja ideal… mira bambino, si yo te dijera todo lo que la música puede hacer, me metería en problemas, pero, puedes aprender un secreto hoy: la música más el momento más el lugar sumados a la pareja ideal, dan como resultado, el baile, pero no cualquier baile, es uno llamado, _**La Danza de Medianoche…**_

-¿Danza de Medianoche? ¿Y qué es eso?

-la danza del romance puro mi joven amigo, es la danza que ha unido parejas y fortalecido los sueños… te tengo un trato Serio: tú trae a tu bella amica, aquí frente a mí, y yo tocaré, especialmente para ustedes dos…

Y yo así lo hice, solo asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía, y me fui corriendo, ignorando que él trataba de hacernos ver como si fuéramos dos enamorados, yo solo quería arreglar esa tonta pelea; luego de unos 20 minutos volví contigo, tú aun molesta con los brazos cruzados y expresión de enfado, pero, apenas comenzó él a tocar, yo te ofrecí mi mano, y con una sonrisa en el rostro te dije:

Baila conmigo… -y así pasamos toda la tarde, jugando, divirtiéndonos, juntos, solos, y tú me volviste a sonreír…

Y ahora que estamos aquí, en medio de la oscuridad, con la tenue luz de la vela que encendiste, la música de Don Fello viaja a través de la noche hasta tu casa, embriagando de sonido el ambiente, y provocando que yo me ponga de pie frente a ti, extienda mi mano, y de la forma más seductora posible, te susurre:

-baila conmigo Pilar…

Tú solo me miras extrañada, pero aun así, tomas mi mano, te levantas, y comenzamos a bailar, luces tan hermosa bajo los rayos de la luna que entran por la ventana, no puedo evitar mirarte, abrazarte, hacer que te acerques más y más a mí:

-¿tenía algo que hacer? Porque no lo recuerdo…

-n-no lo recuerdo… -tú te sonrojas tras sentir que me acerco peligrosamente a ti, y yo no puedo evitar notarlo, y darme cuenta de que así luces preciosa…

Una vez el Maestre Grinto nos contó que hay algo muy peligroso en el hecho de que las mentes se pongan en blanco, ya que cuando eso sucede, es señal de que se avecina una catástrofe; y en este caso en particular, creo que es así, ya que la música, tu aroma a toronja, y la oscuridad bajo la que bailamos, me sedujeron hasta segarme por completo, mi mente, en este punto exacto, está nublada por un incontrolable deseo hacia ti, y eso provocó que mis instintos actuaran por si solos, ya que lentamente te atraje hacia mí desde tu cintura, hasta juntar nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo tu calor, y sin preguntas ni reproches de tu parte, me tomé la libertad, o mejor dicho la osadía, de robar de tus labios el más apasionado de los besos, cuando tus labios nunca antes habían sido tocados…

Después de eso, no recuerdo nada, solo que luego de unos minutos, la falta de aire había hecho que te soltara, aunque no por mucho; curiosamente ya es de día, son como las 12:00, pero a quien le importa, lo bueno es que, es sábado, y yo despierto, recostado en el sofá de tu sala, contigo durmiendo, recargada sobre mi pecho, y yo te estoy abrazando, ambos cubiertos por una frazada; jm, que cómoda es la vida, tenerte entre mis brazos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, hasta que despiertas claro, pero no me quejo, luces atractiva en las mañanas, aun cuando ambos tenemos el cabello alborotado y la ropa un poco desarreglada… y eso amerita una idea:

-oye Pilar, ¿quieres ir a desayunar afuera?

-jmjm, te refieres a ir al café en donde toca Don Fello, ¿cierto?

-mjm; sube a cambiarte, yo iré a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa, porque esta es demasiado…

Me besas en los labios, algo que me descontrola por un momento… aunque me agrada que hagas eso…

-¡de acuerdo! –respondes tan alegre como antes, como siempre…

-volveré~ por ti en unos minutos… -de acuerdo, eso bastó como prueba de lo enamorado que estoy, un simple beso y ya no logro ni coordinar mis propias palabras… ¡woohoo!

-¡oky doky!

-y así lo hago, ambos con ropa más cómoda, te tomo de la mano y nos vamos al café, en donde comemos algo, platicamos de tonterías, y luego Don Fello toca para nosotros…

Sé que Paco de enfadará cuando sepa que estamos juntos ahora; sé que Azul me matará por no llegar al recital anoche, pero igual, no me importa, ya les explicaremos después lo que pasó, por ahora, solo me importa bailar a tu lado, hasta que ya no podamos más…

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, me inspiré en la idea de que ellos dos siempre están juntos en sus entrenamientos, además de que en la entrada del programa salen bailando juntos. Este miércoles que viene da por finalizado el concurso, y habrá una semana de deliberaciones para elegir a los ganadores, los resultados aparecerán publicados en mi journal de DeviantArt, y los invito a que visiten mi galería, tengo bastante material de Combo Niños, y pronto pondré más. ¡¡Mucha suerte a todos los participantes!!

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
